Gundam Higurashi
by Hawkeye777
Summary: Keichi Maebara now 27 and captain of the Colonial Marines gets his first assignment with his Gundam after seeing a series of shocking photos.
1. Chapter 1

Mobile Suit Gundam Higurashi

Chapter 1 Photograph

The year AC 180 Earth Year 2446 Location: space colony 2, 80mi from Earth

Keichi Maebara now 27 years old has been living and working on space colony 2 for about 10 years prior to his incident at Hinimizawa. For the first 5 years of his new relocation Keichi learned military tactics from Heero Yui quite specifically the tactics that Black ops would use. Keichi woke up in bed in his room in a colony apartment at 9:00a.m. He proceeded to get up take a shower and after wards made coffee as he watched the morning news. The report on television states that the occupation of colony 1 is still in control of ESU but upon watching the television Keichi received a phone call via mobile,

"Yes." Keichi answered after a few seconds of silence, while he was listening on the phone he then replied, "I see, alright I'm on my way Heero" he turned off the T.V. changed out of his tank top and boxer shorts to put on his military suit complete with hat.

He then shut off the television, and walked out the door with his brown leather suit brief case. As Keichi was walking out the door he passed by a photo of himself and a team of what looked like engineers with a Gundam in the background, "the Wing Gundam." Keichi then walked down the street to the bullet train. As he was traveling to his destination Keichi pulled out a photo of him and five of his friends all of whom were girls, in the picture it had a young girl with light brunette hair around 17, two twin girls with dark green hair except one had a pony tail both 18, a girl around 10 with long black hair and another girl with blond hair around the same age as the black haired one. Keichi then thought to himself,

"I wish they were still alive" Keichi said, and then he muttered their names in the order of the description; "Rena Ryugu, Mion & Shion Sonazaki, Rika Furude, and Satoko Hojo."

As Keichi was sitting back pondering his thoughts the train came to a complete stop in front of where Keichi needed to be, a large building entitled Colonial Embassy. Keichi then entered the building as the secretary said with a smile,

"Good morning Mr. Maebara" Keichi then looked at her with a smile and said,

"Ann I told you, Mr. Maebara is my father call me Keichi"

"oh but Mr Maebara" replied Ann "As the Captain of Colonial Marines you deserve more admiration than just your first name"

"well whatever floats your boat Ann" replied Keichi.

Keichi had been captain of the colonial marines for about 5 years since his promotion from his last assignment in AC 175 Earth year 2239 but that will come another time of explanation. As Keichi walked to the elevator he pressed the button that would take him to the lower floor but also proceeded to insert a card key into the slot next to it after a few seconds a sound went off and the elevator went moving down. As the elevator came to a complete stop the doors opened and he stepped out into a room of what looked like a hanger among that hanger standing as tall as a mobile suit was a Gundam, A Gundam is the same built structure as a mobile suit only this was made out of the rare asteroid material known as Gundainium and it is equipped with a red rectangular shield and a laser rifle. Keichi then walked down to the controls where Heero was,

"You're late" Keichi then sat down on a chair and proceeded to roll his eyes,

"what is it?" asked Keichi,

Heero then tossed a manila folder at Keichi's lap "take a look" Heero said.

As Keichi looked at the folder contents it was filled with black and white photos he was then shocked at what he saw, a mobile suit with the same structure as his own Gundam, face, and body type. It was clear it was another Gundam and there were 2 of them, the pictures showed both Gundams destroying mobile suits in space on every photo.

"When were these taken?" asked Keich as he was looking through all of them.

"Yesterday." Replied Heero.

"I don't understand" asked Keichi, "I thought we were the only colony with a Gundam and all its material research?"

"Apparently not" replied Heero "we had a mole in the ESU military, he warned colony 1 about the possible occupation and they had their Gundaniam material and all its research delivered to us; colony 2 to ensure ESU will never get their hands on it."

"Who else got a hold of the research besides colony 2?" replied Keichi.

"No one" Heero said.

"could there be a spy amongst colony 2?" Keichi asked. Heero then replied,

"wouldn't doubt it but let's hope that's not true so here's your mission, the Gundams have been hanging around the outskirts of colony 1 destroying ESU mobile suits I need you to take the Wing Gundam to the outskirts, you are to capture them alive and bring the pilots and their Gundams here to colony 2 for questioning if were in luck they're on our side"

"alright, so what's my back up?" asked Kecihi.

"None" replied Heero "if are suspicions as those being legit Gundams are true then sending in mobile suits is going to be a waste of time because bullets and rockets can barely put a scratch on the Gundainium and I'm not going to risk anymore causalities in the colonies against something that can't be fought"

"So in short I'm all alone?" replied Keichi, "but I have never fought a Gundam, I have only had 2 years' experience with the suit and this would be my first real live space combat exercise I don't know if I can…"

"Hey none of that!" interrupted Heero, "I don't like the idea any more than you do but aside from myself you are the only one here who can pilot that suit with ease and not succumb to deep space stress disorder, Keichi eventually you're going to have to see combat in space sometime in the near future and what better time than now especially since this one can give you a challenge."

Keichi then paused for a moment and sat there thinking about this and after a few seconds he reluctantly nodded his head indicating he will do it.

"Good" replied Heero "now suit up, you leave in 5 minutes."

Keichi nodded again and went to the locker room to change out of his colony military uniform and into a flight suit complete with a space helmet he then headed out of the locker room in his flight suit toward the Gundam, he then proceeded to fire his fiber optic grappler at the base of the Gundam's chest cavity where the cockpit was located. The cable hit the base and it proceeded to move and lift him up off the ground toward the chest of the Keichi reached the chest the front of it opened forward like a drawbridge, he then stepped inside and sat down, the controls all lit up as he was programing the Gundam. The visual monitors came on and the control levers on each side that represented the left and right arms started to adjust. Keichi did a series of checks,

"Visual monitors; go flight, arms; go flight, hands; go flight, legs; go flight, feet; go flight, head; go flight, Gundam status all green and ready for takeoff." Said Keichi too the mission control tower.

"Affirmative opening hanger doors standby to engage" said mission control.

The alarms went off as the hanger doors to the airless vacuum of space started to open up.

"Doors are opened step forward to the magnetic jump pad."

Keichi then moved his Gundam toward a pad that simulated how a jet would take off from an aircraft carrier. Hei made the Gundam plant its feet firmly on the pad. Mission control then started to say via radio to Keichi,

"you'll be launched at 80 miles per hour transform your Gundam when your reduced to 60 other wise your heart will rip out from your chest from the intense pressure if you transform to early, alright Keichi countdown in 3…2…1 LAUNCH!"

the rockets on the jump moved forward with lightning speed as it hurled the Gundam into space. Keichi was looking at his speedometer as it was starting to decrease from 80 to 70 the intense speed was so fast his eyes started to water, when it reached 60 he then hit the switch and the Gundam transformed into the plane, it then headed off to the direction where colony 1 was, the trip would take an hour.


	2. Chapter 2

Mobile Suit Gundam Higurashi

Chapter 2 Familiar Voices

The Year is AC 180 Earth year 2446 Location the Outskirts of Colony 1

Keichi Maebara is currently investigating the outskirts of colony 1. He is in pursuit of two mobile suits suspecting to be Gundams. As he enters the outskirts he comes upon a graveyard of destroyed ships and mobile suits, they were all from ESU. Keichi also noticed something else; none of the destroyed ships and mobile suits had any space colony markings.

"so it seems they're friendly" Keichi thought to himself.

He then got a radio transmission feed on his monitor both visual and audio, it was Heero Yui

"anything yet?" Heero asked.

"No" Keichi responded "but there are a lot of destroyed ESU ships and mobile suits."

"Hmm" Heero thought to himself, "and there are no colonial ships or mobile suits?"

"none whatsoever" replied Keichi

"then that could mean…Keichi I need you to.."

but before Heero could finish a loud static humming noise came over the transmission feed the monitor said "signal lost"

"Heero, Heero! Dammit!" said Keichi as he hit the monitor.

He then looked at his visual feed he can see a rocket heading towards him, "oh shit!" said Keichi as he dodged with his Gundam to the right.

The missile missed and hit some debris that causes a minor explosion. He then repositioned his Gundam back to the spot where he had dodged,

"I wonder where that came from?" he wondered but then an alarm went off on his radar,

when it goes off it usually means there is an enemy mobile suit nearby and it shows an arrow indicting where it is. The arrow pointed left, he then turned his Gundam's head to the left and what he saw were three more missiles heading toward his direction, he jerked the right control stick to the right to make another dodge, he was successful. Just then the alarm went off again this time the arrow pointed above, Keichi then positioned the Gundam's head to look above only this time it was a mobile suit coming down at him with what looked like a knife on its right hand. As it made a slash Keichi jerked both control sticks backwards to make yet another dodge, the other mobile suit missed completely but it was enough for Keichi to get a full view of what he was dealing with. The mobile suit had the same built as Keichi's Gundam only it was red, it had what looked like a Gatling gun on its left arm with a shield attached and a retractable blade on its right arm like how a switch blade would come out. Keichi wasn't yet convinced that it was a Gundam,

"it's only a coincidence I mean it could have the same built but not the same material." He thought to himself.

But before he can ponder his thoughts a transmission came through, on his monitor all it said was "audio only" meaning he can only hear the transmission and not see who is making the call

"it must Heero" Keichi thought "he might have gotten past the possible jamming signal and Heero must be trying to communicate with me via audio from somewhere else"

but the voice that came over wasn't Heero's it was someone else's "who the hell are you?" the voice demanded

"I can ask you the same thing" replied Keichi

"That doesn't matter, where did you get a Gundam?" asked the voice in a demanding matter "you know only colonists have those but at the same time I don't know if you are a colonist for all I know you could be ESU scum!"

It was clear to Keichi that this particular pilot was the one hacking and slashing the ESU mobile suits and ships and the voice sounded like a young woman. Keichi then tried to negotiate with the female pilot

"look, I am not ESU I'm a colonist just like you, only I'm with the colonial marines, I'm assuming you're a marine too?"

"Was…" replied the woman "ever since the occupation of colony 1 the marines in that colony division started surrendering to ESU and selling out their superiors, but now I am merely a freedom fighter in colony 1 with powerful connections"

"so you and I have a common enemy" replied Keichi "look, I have orders to bring you back by any means necessary are you going to come back peacefully or am I going to have to bring you back in pieces?"

The woman remained silent,

"I promise you" said Keichi to break the silence "no harm will come to you or your mobile suit, colony 2 just needs to ask a few questions when you answer them you'll be free to go"

The moment of silence echoed on as Keichi waited for an answer or for some sort of act of defiance from the female pilot.

"Tell me something; do you play games marine?" asked the pilot.

That question came out of the blue for Keichi as he didn't know what to say he didn't know if it was a trick or if it was just some random question from the pilot, Keichi then answered

"yes, I used to play games back on earth with my friends before I defected to the colony and I play basketball with my mentor."

"Alright how about we make a deal" said the female pilot

"I'm listening" replied Keichi

"were going to have an all-out Gundam battle, I want to see what you're made of because I have never fought another Gundam before, if you win I'll go with you back to Colony 2"

"ok?" replied Keichi "what if I lose?"

"I slap a homing beacon on what's left of your Gundam, leave you here, return to colony 1 and you do not come back." Replied the pilot,

Keichi then sat and thought for a moment and with a reply of confidence he said "deal"

The pilot then explained the rules to Keichi; the rules are simple if the arms, legs, or head get destroyed or cease to function in any matter whether it would be guns, blades, lasers or whatever you lose. "Let's begin" said the pilot as she charged at Keichi with her blade. Keichi dodged to the left and countered with a thrust punch with his right hand, it knocked the mobile suit back and as it was stunned Keichi fired his mini guns that were on the sides of his Gundam's head at the mobile suit. The bullets hit the mobile suit, but it didn't put a scratch on it,

"it is a Gundam, dammit!" Keichi angrily thought to himself.

So it is now confirmed, it is a Gundam that Keichi was fighting

"how am I going to cripple this Gundam?" Keichi thought to himself "it's too risky to try and crush its head without that Gatling arm shooting at me at point blank range."

Keichi was then interrupted by the pilot's Gundam firing its gatling arm at him. The bullets knocked Keichi's Gundam back a couple feet toward the space debris consisting of ESU military vehicles. It was clear to Keichi that he can't get any closer to the Gundam without that gun hitting him back every chance he got closer to it. Then a thought struck to Keichi, "the emergency failsafe override" The Gundam that Keichi pilots has a failsafe that most mobile suits have, the failsafe is a protection plate made of solid steel in which it can deployed involuntarily when and if the cockpit of the Gundam or its chest cavity is severely damaged to the point where there is a leak in the airlock, there is a consequence to this however, all power would shut down to supply the oxygen and the radio. Keichi thinks this plan could work if only he can figure out how to surprise the other Gundam and get close enough to its chest. He then noticed one of the destroyed mobile suits was leaking oil, Keichi thought of a good plan, the plan was that he was to take the mobile suit with the leaking hose, throw the entire mobile suit at the other Gundam, fire at it with his machine guns from his Gundam to the mobile suit to ignite the flames causing a big explosion enough for a diversion to where Keichi can rush the Gundam and cut a hole in the chest with his beam sword causing the system on the Gundam to activate. Keichi then thought it over one more time and waited for the perfect opportunity strike. The enemy Gundam then started to jet towards Keichi's line of sight; that's when Keichi then thought,

"Perfect!"

as that was happening he then grabbed the mobile suit with his gundam's hands and threw at the other Gundam, it hit the Gundam as planned, Keichi then opened fire with his machine guns at the mobile suit it ignited from the leaked oil and caused an explosion, as this was happening Keichi pulled out the beam sword and charged at the Gundam with the large cloud of fire in its direction and managed to slice the gundam's chest and kick the Gundam back. The enemy Gundam with its light up green eyes then started to flicker and then it grew dark the Gundam didn't move as it started to drift away from Keichi. After a few seconds a message came by from the pilot,

"Arghh, Damn you, you cheated! All my systems are now dead!"

"You didn't say I couldn't cripple you to the point where your systems would paralyze you, so this means I win" said Keichi with a cocky tone.

"Oh really?" asked the pilot in a sarcastic tone, "You really think you won?"

Keichi looking puzzled then asked, "Huh what do you mean?"

the pilot then responded "you think I did all this damage to the ESU by myself?"

Keichi then remembered with a shocking revelation because he had completely forgotten the fact that there were two Gundams in his report,

"oh damn I forgot there were two of them!" then Keichi asked the pilot "where's your partner!"

the pilot then started to laugh and without acknowledging and turning off her communication to Keichi said

"GET HIM SHION!"

when Keichi heard the name Shion something in his head hit him with the memory of the twins Mion & Shion Sonazaki he then started to feel a sudden rush to his heart and started to ask, "are you the Sona…."

But before he could finish a rocket hit Keichi and knocked his Gundam back. Then another voice came over the radio

"now it's my turn!"

Now Keichi must fight another one but this time it might be someone he knows.


End file.
